My Roblox History
I have been playing Roblox for over 3 years now. At the time, I was very bad at it, but 3 years later, I'm much better than I was (know what I'm doing, using robux, chatting with friends). I do that all the time today. My history In March 2016 at my school, it was choosing time, and one of my friends played a Roblox obby with a few people watching (I was one of them) and was excited about it. When I got home on that day, I went on Roblox, created an account (account name unknown), and played Speed Run 4 a few moments later. Eventually, I was caught playing Roblox by my parents (wasn't allowed at the time), and was taken off Roblox until 10 months later. I was 7 years old at the time. Fast forward 10 months later, on January 6th 2017, I decided to play Roblox account, but this time, not to get caught. I created an account called HarrysRobloxWorld, and played 3 different games on the 1st day I created that account. On the final game I played, I was caught, this time, by my little sister (I still wasn't allowed). However, I secretly played Roblox again over the next few days on the same account, and played lots of games (most were obbys). Also, I changed my avatar. Just a few days later, I got tired of this account, so I created another account on January 15th 2017. Over the next 13 days, I created 2 accounts (harryplaysroblox08 and harryplaysroblox09) and they both had exactly nearly the same avatar. Just like I did before, I played lots of games (most were obbies like before), and showed the children in my family. On January 28th 2017, I created my 4th Roblox account called harryplaysroblox07. This account was known for lots of achievements (chatting to people, chatting in game, getting 200 friends, getting robux, joining groups, etc..), but we'll get to that later. Meanwhile, I created my 4th account, and played lots of games on it. Then, a few days later, I recorded my first Roblox video (it was a tour of a city), however, I didn't upload it. In February 2017, one of my best friends Nathan (we're still friends today) friended me and chatted to me, alongside with his family and friends. We played The Normal Elevator and other games together. Also, on that same month, I was officially allowed to play Roblox by my parents. This happened when I was in the middle of an obby. A month later in March 2017, I decided to change my avatar. I had True Blue Hair, more clothes, and a t-shirt saying "Erik is my HERO", mentioning Erik Cassel, a developer of Roblox that died in 2013. Just a few weeks later, I changed my avatar again (with Nickelodeon stuff on it). I also played new games I haven't played yet. Also, I uploaded my first Roblox video to one of my YouTube channels (it's now defunct). Also, Nathan's little sister friended me and we chatted. On that month as well, after watching a Roblox YouTuber building a world fitted with John/Jane Doe and 666, I copied his world on my first world. In April 2017, I met Nathan on Roblox again, and I also finally reached 200 friends, which I was proud of, because it was an achievement. However, on April 5th 2017, I wasn't allowed to play Roblox for 4 months because of my dad finding out I was rude on it. In that time, I tried to make more Roblox accounts, but failed every time. On July 31st 2017, a great time for me came. I was officially allowed to play Roblox again! Nathan and her sister really missed me. Just after coming back, we played a few games and it was fun. In August 2017, lots of stuff happened. On August 3rd 2017, I discovered a few more games (e.g Fashion Famous) and I played that. A few days later on August 9th 2017, I changed my avatar to Denis's avatar because I was a big fan of him at the time (and also other members of the Pals). On August 13th 2017, I purchased Robux (approximetly 2,098) and I was incredibally happy and proud. However, bad stuff came after purchasing, as my parents blocked my Roblox again due to purchasing Robux without permission. However, I came back a day later, purchasing lots of clothes and editing my avatar out. I also bought a few games that costed robux and bought game passes too. Not much happened in September 2017, so we will skip that month. However, in October 2017, I did quite a few stuff. Some include meeting one of my best friends Alex (we're still friends in real life to this day), and he decided to add me, and I added him back. Also, on Halloween, I made a Twitter account telling people to play with me on Trick or Treat in Hallowsville on Halloween. I also told people to play Vehicle Simulator with me on the first day of November. Not much happened from November 2017-January 2018, so we are going to skip those months too. However, I did play Roblox on the XBOX for the first time in January 2018. However, in February 2018, we saw good and bad. I got TBC for the first time (that was a good thing), but 4 days after purchasing it, a hacker approached me and said "Want to have some more robux?" and I was like "No" but quickly said "Yes" after. So, he lead me to a Free Robux game. Nothing happened, until 30 mins later, I was hacked. My harryplaysroblox07 account was gone. I was guttered and frustrated. However, I decided to create another account called harryplaysroblox04, and make a fresh restart to it. Ever since that dreadful day, I have never accepted free robux ever again. In March 2018, on my harryplaysroblox04 account, I got OBC for the first time, and I was very proud and happy of it. I edited my avatar with purchased items that cost Robux, and played a few games after. Fast forward 1 month in April 2018, my OBC ended, leaving me over 1,100 robux. I purchased more items, and still was very proud of it. Nothing really happened in May 2018. In June 2018, I got OBC again (I was still proud) and played more games. My little sister did a memorial for XXXTentacion on her Roblox account on June 19th 2018 due to his death a day before. My OBC ended in July 2018 and I purchased more items. From August 2018 to March 2019, I got more OBC, more Robux, and did more stuff. Nothing really happened. On March 23rd 2019 (I think), I decided to leave my harryplaysroblox04 account abandoned to make way on a new account called savageboi6456. It was a sad time for me, and I started a fresh restart on my new account again. The reason why I left my old account abandoned is because I was getting quite bored, sick and tired of it. Ever since that day, I was on my new account savageboi6456, uploading videos and playing games. Also, I made a new YouTube channel because of the abandoning of my old account on Roblox. People were sad of the change, but thankfully, real life friends Nathan and Daniel friended me on my new account, and they were quite proud of it. Also, I gave another real life friend called Tristan and I wrote a paper of my old Roblox accounts and their passwords so he could use them. However, he couldn't do it, because of unknown reason. Possibly, he's never played Roblox before, as he tells me false stuff about his Roblox. Anyways, I'm still on my new Roblox account, and I like it. On my birthday on April 24th 2019 (when I turn 11 years old), i'm expected to get Robux or OBC. Did I get robux? Yes, well, from a Google Play card 3 days after my birthday. I got 800 of those green coins, and already had spent it all. Updates from my previous edit for this page In May 2019, I got 800 robux again, and then, in July 2019, I got OBC again. Thanks for reading Thank you for reading. Tell me your opinions of this page below!